1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container for storing a liquid to be ejected from a liquid ejection section, or to an adapter, or to a liquid ejection apparatus to which they are detachably attached.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus provided with a liquid ejection section for ejecting a liquid such as ink has conventionally been used. JP-A-2008-265009 (Patent document 1) discloses one example of this type of liquid ejection apparatus (an inkjet recording apparatus). In patent document, an ink container storage chamber for storing an ink container is provided to the interior of a pressurization tank. The ink container is flexible, and is arranged on a tray so as to take a flat shape overall. The ink container is laid flat on the tray and is placed in and removed from the ink container storage chamber along with the tray in this state. An ink outflow port (ink lead-out section) is provided to one end of the ink container. The ink outflow port is connected to an ink supply port provided to the ink container storage chamber, and is connected via the ink supply port to an ink supply path that goes toward the liquid ejection section.